At last
by Senko22
Summary: I couldn't really think of a good title. A trigun fic about an assassin who leaves her leader for freedom. Now, she has to foil his plans by finding Vash. OCV OCW
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or any of its characters. I only own Luv and the plot.so yeah. I think that's it.  
  
"" - speech (duh) **- thoughts  
  
Chapter One: Freedom  
  
The young woman prepared herself for what she was about to do. Finally, she would escape from that mad man. She put on her 'combat' outfit; it was all she had. A short black skirt with a slit up one side for mobility and a black coat buttoned once (just enough to cover her bra) is what she considered her 'combat' outfit. Her hair and eyes matched the black outfit (and the darkness of night.) She put a belt on to hold her pistol, bullets, and throwing knives. Now, time to say goodbye.  
The young assassin walked into the next room, where her 'lover' was still relaxing in bed. She wasn't exactly sure if he was asleep or not. "Nick?"  
The man rolled over. "Hey.what're you-?...What time is it?"  
"Shh! I'm leaving tonight.for good. Please.don't follow me."  
"He'll kill you. Just stay here. He's gonna murder you."  
She placed a finger to his lips, quieting him. "No, he won't."  
"Why not?"  
"He thinks I'm pregnant with his child."  
"I don't think that will matter to him."  
"You didn't let me finish. If he tries anything, you'll stop him."  
"How am I supposed to do that?"  
"You'll figure it out. You always do."  
"But-I-How?"  
"I'm letting him know that I'm going."  
"C'mon, Honey."  
"Do NOT call me that!" she slammed her fist on the table.  
"Luv, stay.please?"  
"Nicky, I can't. No more."  
".You always were stubborn," he smiled.  
"Most just call me a bitch," she smiled back.  
"Well, that's partly true."  
She giggled, "Goodbye, Nicholas D. Wolfwood."  
She kissed him goodbye. They didn't really want to part, but she had to.  
"See you later, Luv."  
Luv stood up and went outside the building. She couldn't let anyone see her crying. Quickly, she wiped away the tears and went to see 'the Master.'  
"Knives!"  
He came out of his 'home' to come see who it was. "Who the hell is that at this time of day?!"  
"Knives, I'm leaving."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I'm leaving! I refuse to stay here with you anymore!"  
"You cannot just simply leave."  
"Look, I'm going whether you 'allow' me to or not. Got it?"  
"Luv! We don't need useless people like you around," he was preparing to kill her.  
"Knives, you have the baby to think about. I'll come back with it once it's born. I don't want anything that has to do with you."  
"I can get a child from some other whore.I don't need a child at all! You bitch, die!" he lunged toward her in an attack.  
"Goodbye, Knives. I hope we never meet again," Luv turned around and calmly walked away. Away from him.  
"Fine, leave, I just hope you weren't planning on seeing Wolfwood again!"  
That made her flinch, slightly. But, she couldn't let Knives know, "I wasn't. See if I care, go ahead and kill him. Kill the damn bastard! He'd just remind me of you!"  
She was out of their lives forever. Nick would find another woman; Knives wouldn't.  
The next morning, she arrived in a town. Since Luv left in a rush, she had forgotten to pack water. So, the nearest saloon was the first stop.  
"What'll you have?" the bartender questioned.  
"Anything with alcohol that's under $$20."  
"Sure thing."  
Luv took the drink and went to sit in the back corner to think about what she should do now that she was free.  
*Free.Free to do whatever I want.I hafta somehow ruin Knives's plan.Vash, I must find Vash, Vash the Stampede.*  
That would be easy, since she already knew what he looked like. A man came into the bar and sat across from her. He seemed to be a little out of breath.  
"Hi, Sweetheart! What's your name?"  
"That's not important."  
"You look familiar."  
"Well, you don't.What happened to you?"  
"I'm a bounty hunter and I just had an encounter with Vash the Stampede."  
"Vash?! Where?"  
"About 40 iles from here."  
"Do you know where he went?"  
"Don't worry, Sweetheart. He's long gone."  
"Don't call me Sweetheart! Now, tell me where he went!"  
"I think he headed west."  
"Thanks, bye." Luv jumped out of her chair and out of the bar. Now, she had to get a thomas.and water.  
  
That's the end of my first chapter. Please read and review. It's my first fic I'm publishing. So, try to be nice. I'll only post the second chapter if I get reviews. It may take me a while, though. Thanks. -Senko 


	2. I found you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or any of its characters. I only own Luv and the plot.so yeah. I think that's it.  
  
"" - speech (duh) **- thoughts  
  
Luv's thomas was very cooperative, but the ride was still bumpy. Luckily, it was fast enough to get to a town 60 iles away in a decent amount of time. First stop - BAR! She got really thirsty. *Must have water.*  
When Luv walked into the saloon, she saw Vash getting up to leave. *There he is. I must follow him.but, without my damn water.* She followed him over to a well.  
"Hey."  
He turned around, saw her, and got all goofy, "Why, Hello!"  
"Vash, isn't it?"  
"Mm-hmm."  
"I know all about you, Vash."  
"That makes it a lot easier, let's go get married right now."  
"Not yet. I want to make a proposition."  
"Didn't I just do that?"  
*Stay nice.* "We both seem to be outlaws. Why don't we travel together?"  
"Sure, that would be great. Let's go back to my motel room."  
"This isn't permanent.Where are you staying? I'll be there waiting for you."  
Vash pointed to a window of a nearby building. He looked confused, "What's your name?"  
"I don't really know for sure. But, Kni-er-someone nicknamed me 'Luv.' So, you can call me that, or.something else."  
"Why would a girl like you wanna travel with a guy like me?"  
"Girl like me? Guy like you?"  
"Well, why would you wanna be with a criminal?...Are you after the $$60 billion?"  
"I'm not after the money. If you let me travel with you, you'd have a friend for long, cold nights." Luv tried to persuade, then whispered, "I'm not promising anything."  
".All right!"  
"Good boy. Now, I'll be up in the room."  
When Luv managed to squirm away, she went into the motel room. There was a letter on the nightstand-with her name on it. *Knives found me already? Shit! I wonder what it says.* She curiously opened the letter.  
It was from Knives; he had killed Nick. There were drops of blood to prove it. *Relax. It's probably not even his blood. It's just thomas blood or tomato juice or something.We weren't that close anyway.*  
Luv sat down on the bed, staring at the letter. One lone tear trickled down her check. *I guess I did love him.maybe.* It was more like a question to herself.  
Vash entered the room and Luv quickly wiped away her tears. "What's that?" Vash had seen the letter.  
"Nicky."  
"Hm?"  
Luv broke out into tears for the first time since she was seven years old. Vash put his arms around her in comfort.  
"He's.really.gone."  
"Who is?"  
"Nick."  
"Do you wanna talk about it?"  
"He was a really great guy. He was the only thing keeping me there. I never even got a chance to tell him."  
"He's in a better place now."  
"But, I'm not with him."  
Luv pulled away and turned back into the stone she was supposed to be. All tears were gone and she was no longer getting close to a man.  
She continued her story, "Kn-Someone, an older man, found me wandering when I was about fourteen. I convinced him to keep me alive; I would bare him an heir. Eventually, he agreed. He taught me how to fight, so I could be part of his little plan.  
"I was staying with the Gung-er-minions. I tried to find someone to latch onto, a friend, but most of them were just like him. Then, Nick came along. He had a good heart. He was everything I needed, then. By seventeen, I had been with Nick more than the other man. But, I could never tell him that I loved him. I couldn't fall in love, period. Still, I wish."  
"Tell me about him."  
"Nicholas D. Wolfwood, he was tall, dark, and handsome. He was also a priest. Sure, he cursed and killed, but he took care of an orphanage. He even smoked, and he was really stubborn, and he never went to confession. He was good, though."  
"Good?"  
"I wasn't referring to that, pervert!"  
"Relax."  
"I won't bother you with this anymore. Nick is now just another tragic addition to my past."  
"Dramatic."  
"Shut up. You don't know what happened."  
"Didn't you just tell me?"  
"I.don't like you."  
"I thought you really liked me," Vash whined.  
"Shut up, I don't need your whining. You're such a child, stop complaining."  
Vash just looked at her with that stupid stunned look on his face.  
"By the way, Mr. Outlaw, do you know where we are?"  
"Inepril City."  
"Ohhhh.I've been here before. Are we staying long?"  
"We?"  
"Don't play dumb. We're traveling together. I'll be your.companion."  
"If you must."  
"C'mon, why so sad? You'll get lonely at night. Look who'll be by your side-ME."  
*Too good to be true.* "What's the catch?"  
"Catch? There is no catch. I travel with you. That's it."  
"Fine. If you get into trouble, it's not my fault."  
"Got it. What's first on our list?"  
"I really hadn't planned anything."  
"I'm gonna set up some targets for you."  
"What?"  
"I hear you're really good with a gun. You know? Bang, bang? Prove it."  
"I don't wanna hurt anyone."  
"Aim at beer bottles, they won't get hurt. If something goes wrong, blame it on me."  
"If you insist."  
Luv set up some empty beer bottles on a ledge. Then, she drew a line in the sand with her foot a few yarz away. "Shoot from here."  
"Okay!" Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang! Every bottle was down.  
"You got 'em all in one shot. Wow." She went to investigate the broken bottles, "Shattered."  
"The sand steamer is coming tomorrow. I'm gonna take it to May City."  
  
Well, that's my story thus far. This is all I have in my notebook, so it might be a little while before I update again. But, Review, plz. It will make me update faster, if you're lucky. 


End file.
